


Strange Encounters

by Sketchy_d00d



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Crack Fic, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchy_d00d/pseuds/Sketchy_d00d
Summary: Remus is looking for a book in a library when a girl trips and scatters her books. It's probably his most interesting day.
Kudos: 1





	Strange Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> This is really old and was written for a prompt on ffn. I know it's not great but I'm crossposting everything I've written so...

The first time Remus ran into her was when he was looking through the library. He had been looking for a research book, one on the history of Ancient Rome. She had been walking quickly and tripped over a chair, scattering her books all over.

"Damn," she grumbled, setting her glasses straight and scurrying to collect her books. "I'm so clumsy."

Remus knelt and handed her a book that had landed by his feet. "I believe this is yours."

"Ah, thanks nerd." She grabbed the book and smiled.

Remus frowned. "Nerd?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. It's just something I call everyone." She laughed.

"It's not a very nice term... People have bullied me all my life. They've kicked me to the ground, they called me names. Nerd was one of their favourite names."

"Damn, sorry dude." She laughed again. "Ah, I'm Catherine. Catherine Cole."

"Remus." He shook her outstretched hand.

"Cool." She looked over to the left as another boy walked into the isle. "Siri!" She jumped up an hugged him.

"Siri?" Remus raised an eyebrow.

"Ah, Remus this is my cousin Sirius, Sirius this is Remus." She nudged Sirius. "You're such a nerd Siri. You don't trust me alone in a library."

"It's my job to guard you." He glanced at Remus. Sirius looked to be in his early twenties, same as Remus, whereas Catherine looked to be in her early teens.

"Yeah, yeah. Guardian angel crap." With that said, the black haired Catherine wandered off.

Sirius sighed. "This ADHD thing is getting out of control... I wish she'd take her medication."

"Medication?"

"Yeah. She's supposed to take a pill every morning, it helps her stay calm." Sirius shrugged. "Sorry she bothered you with her 'nerd' talk."

"It's fine. There seems to be a large diversity of opinion on the word though."

"What do you mean?" Sirius tilted his head slightly, much like a dog who was curious about a noise.

"Well, she calls everyone 'nerd' just because, not finding anything wrong with it. I, on the other hand, find it a cruel word. You don't seem to find anything wrong with it." Remus pushed his hair out of his face and turned back to the row of books.

"That's how you feel?" Sirius asked smoothly. "I am a nerd, a person who is awkward around others and usually dresses in unstylish clothes."

Remus said nothing until Sirius placed a hand on his shoulder. "I've just never equated the word as a good thing. You obviously have."

"Look, she didn't mean any harm. I'm sorry about her."

Remus laughed lightly. "Yeah. It's fine."

Catherine ran back into the isle and hid behind Remus. "They're after me!"

"Who's after you?" Sirius asked, suddenly alert.

A librarian stepped into the isle shortly after. "It's her!" Catherine cried, cowering farther behind Remus.

"I want you out of this library young lady! We do not throw books at people and yell 'The next chapter is within the next page!' Whatever that means." She grabbed Catherine's wrist. "Leave now before I call the police."

Catherine whimpered as Sirius picked her up over his shoulder. "I'm sorry about my cousin. We'll be leaving now."

Remus watched in wonder as they left, Catherine muttering something about the end of stories. "What peculiar people." He muttered to himself, casually returning to the books as if nothing had happened.

**Author's Note:**

> FFN: sketchy-d00d  
> Tumblr: sketchy-fic  
> Twitter: sketchy_writes


End file.
